The Dares
The Dares is an episode of Season 3 of the The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis After Matt gets bored, he dares all his best friends. Plot Matt, Ronald, Lewis, Walter and Sticky are watching a crowd which in turn is watching Gumball, Darwin and Tobias playing a basketball match. Matt appears to be bored. Suddenly he dares Ronald. His dare is for him to go to Jamie and sing to her about her being beautiful. At first Ronald refuses this dare in terror, but agrees when Matt introduces a prize for the dare: a rare but fresh "Elmore-M" chocolate bar sprinkled with gold. Ronald fulfills his dare and sings to Jamie with an outstandingly beautiful voice (that also catches the crowd's attention momentarily). However he ends up being kicked by Jamie in the face and flies up to the sky. He lands on Richard Watterson (who snuck up to watch his sons play basketball) and explodes on impact. Coincidentally, Gumball does a slam dunk, and Ronald impacting with Richard makes it look as if Gumball's slam dunk made the background explode. The scene cuts to Ronald by his friend's sides, disoriented and literally blurred by the speed he flew at when he was launched to the sky. After he is given the chocolate bar as a reward, he faints. For a while again, the four (that is excluding unconscious Ronald) watch the crowd watch the basketball match. Then Matt dares Sticky. His dare is for him to spray Teri with disinfectant. Somewhat confident with the ease of the dare, Sticky accomplishes this quickly. But then he ends up with Teri attempting to spray him with her own disinfectant and him running away from her. Sticky, allergic to Teri's orange spray scent tries to "defend" himself but is unable to. He passes out again due to too much of the orange scent and disinfectant before Teri returns to the crowd. Leslie passes by and asks if Sticky is okay. Matt replies "He'll be alright". Once again, the remaining three continued watching the basketball match. Then Matt dares Walter to show off his dancing skills to the crowd. Walter accepts the dare and dances with much skill for the crowd, impressing the people and earning some cheers. This gets the attention of Bobert. Bobert and Walter dance off in a friendly duel, each being superb at dancing. Their dance-off attracts Tobias from the basketball match, making him forfeit. While Tobias attempts to beat Walter and Bobert at the dance-off, Gumball and Darwin leave the basketball game, saying that they only played the match to prove a point to Tobias. After Tobias is defeated and the dance-off is finished, there is silence once again. This time, the crowd has dispersed. Matt dares Lewis since he is the only best friend left for him to dare (since Walter was hanging out with Bobert in the cafeteria, and Sticky with Ronald were still unconscious). Matt also agrees to Lewis daring him. Matt challenges Lewis to score three 3-pointer shots in a row in basketball, while Lewis dares Matt to beat him in a basketball game after he finishes his dare. Lewis completes his dare flawlessly much to the disbelief of Matt and some other students watching. Matt later discovers that the sentient basketball had cheated for Lewis by shooting itself. Despite cheating, Matt agrees that Lewis accomplished his dare since Matt never specifically dared to "Shoot three 3-pointer shots without cheating". Now it is Matt's turn to accomplish his dare, and they start another game of basketball. They start by looking for a referee for their game. The scene cuts to Gumball, Darwin, and Tobias who are in the middle of an argument. They are arguing about Tobias stealing Gumball's gingerbread man that was given to Gumball by Penny during Christmas (and despite the gingerbread man being stale, Gumball still wants it). It is revealed that Gumball with the support of Darwin had played many games (including the basketball match) to reinforce their sides. Matt and Lewis go to them and ask Gumball to be their referee. Tobias takes this as an opportunity to end their argument. Tobias makes Gumball and himself vote on either Matt and Lewis. Whoever's vote wins the match will make the voter be the indisputable owner of the gingerbread man. The game starts with Gumball as referee, and Darwin as the announcer with Tobias voting for Matt and Gumball for Lewis. The one who scores two hoops first wins. Lewis scores first, but finds to his chagrin that he had scored in the wrong hoop, and thus gave the first score to Matt. Later Lewis scores again, this time in the right hoop. Sticky and Ronald finally come to, but as Ronald wanders through the crowd watching the match, the ball hits him, somehow sending him flying up high and exploding on impacting with Ripley 2000 and Larry. As the game goes on, a montage is shown of the attempts to score a point. After Lewis gets stuck in the hoop and Matt spontaneously catches fire, Matt finally gets close to scoring. Unfortunately the ball gets lodged by the hoop's side. Lewis (with some effort) takes the ball and scores. But much to the dismay of Gumball, Lewis scored again in his own hoop, therefore making Matt win the match, and Tobias become the definite owner of Gumball's gingerbread man. Gumball finally agrees to give Tobias his gingerbread man, but only if Tobias can eat it. Tobias (hesitant at first) is able to eat the rotting gingerbread man before going to the infirmary. Gumball says to Darwin that at least he still has a chocolate bar given to him by Penny. After the match Lewis, Matt, a disoriented Ronald and Sticky meet up. Matt asks if anyone is up for more dares, and much to his disappointment all of his friends do not want anymore dares and leave. After a while, Banana Joe passes by. Matt then goes to him and asks if he wants to do a dare. Characters Major • Lewis • Matt • Gumball • Darwin • Tobias Minor • Walter • Sticky • Ronald • Banana Joe • Leslie • Carmen • Masami • Penny • Alan • Bobert • Idaho • Anton • Juke • Teri • Clayton • Hector • Carrie • Jamie • Sarah • Eggheads • Hot Dog Boy • Ocho • Richard (mentioned) • Basketball • Mushroom • Coach (mentioned) • Towelina • Larry • Gary • Shape People • Fuzzball • Green Bear Trivia *This episode comes after "The Mothers". Gumball and Darwin playing a match with Tobias to prove a point was originally supposed to be in someway connected to the mentioned episode. *The song Ronald sings to Jamie is similar to a portion from James Blunt's "You're Beautiful" song. *Bobert shows of his dance moves like in "The Hero". *Towelina is mentioned here albeit anonymously when Matt teases Tobias about him having a girlfriend. *Sticky reflects on his encounter with Teri in The Doppelgänger. He is also knocked out by Teri's orange disinfectant again. The live basketball from the same episode also reappears. *Matt asking "Who you gonna call" and Lewis answering "Ghost-Gumball" is a reference to the show Ghostbusters. *This episode reveals Walter's dancing skills. *Darwin breaks the fourth wall by rolling a montage. *This episode was originally supposed to be a short. Eventually, other shorts were merged to create "The Dares". *Ronald screaming "I'm blasting off again!" and being flung into the sky multiple times is a reference to Team Rocket. **Ronald also refers to a scene from the episode, "The Law" when he remembers himself finding something on the ground then being surprised by a police siren, and somehow launching upwards into the sky. *Matt and Gumball's "Elmore-Ms" chocolate bars are a parody of M&Ms chocolate. *Walter's dance moves are similar to moonwalking and identical to the Macarena while some of Bobert's moves are identical to the moves of the song "Mr. Roboto". Later in the dance off, Tobias makes some moves identical to twerking. *Matt references the popular "forever alone" phrase. **He also references to the song "Alone again (naturally)" by Gilbert O'Sullivan. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes